supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Joshua
Transcript Getting Souvenirs Xandra: “Lets look how many souvenirs are there” Alexandria: “This is full of s**t!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!” Youtube Videos Rowan: “EVERYONE!!!!!!!!!!!!” Polly: “SL*T!!!!!!!!!!!!!” Helga: “W**RE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!” Joelle: “B**CH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!” Rowan: “ATTACK!!!!!!!!!!!” Video Games Ron: “I Am Having A Gobstopper Baby!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!” Joelle: “F**K YOU XANDRA YOU ARE HORRIBLE AT VIDEO GAMES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!” Helga: “YOU LOOK STUPID AT PLAYING VIDEO GAMES XANDRA!!!!!!!!!!!!!” In The RV screams Helga, Joelle, and Polly: “JASON VOORHEES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!” Clove, Sage, and Wolf: “FREDDY KRUEGER IS COMING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!” Spencer and Oil: “PLEASE DO NOT HURT ME CHUCKY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!” starts playing Under The Influence by Eminem Joelle: ”THIS MUSIC SUCKS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! CAN YOU TURN IT OFF?!?!?!?!?!!” Joshua: “NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!” Bernice: “LET THEM LISTEN TO EMINEM NOW!!!!!!!!!!!” At The Tent screams Wedding Reception Xandra, Gretchen, Ron, Katie, Glenn, Coraline, Sakura, Mako, Mei Lin, Wolf, Lori, Bonzo, Joey, Perry, and Bill look at the menu Joelle, Helga, and Polly: “Yuck that’s not Pizza!!!!!!!!!” Bernice: “Try them!!!!!!!!” Rowan: “Me too that’s not Raviolli!!!!!!!!!!” Jillian: “Try it Rowan!!!!!!!!” Helga, Polly, Rowan, Christine, Jay, Clover, Sage, Wolf, Anna, Jessie, Alexandria, Logan, Collin, Becca, Spencer, Oli, Michaela, Lois, and Wanda spit their food out The Kids ruin the wedding Nicole: “Then some of the kids ruined it” Joelle: F**K YOU JOSHUA & XANDRA!!!!!! Helga: YEAH JOSHUA & XANDRA!!!! YOU LOOK STUPID!!!!! Polly: SHUT UP YOU, MOTHERF**KING SON OF A B**CH Rowan: SHUT UP, JOSHUA YOU STUPID B**CH!!!!!!!! Christine: I WILL KILL BOTH OF YOU!!!!!!!! Jay: F**K OFF I AM LEAVING!!!!!!!! Clover: SHUT UP!!!!!! Sage: BULLS**T!!!!!!!! Wolf: I DON’T WANNA!!!!!!!! Al: “BYE BYE B**CH!!!!!!!!!!!!” Jackson: THIS WEDDING IS TRASH!!!!!!!!!!!!! Joel: YEAH MOTHERF**KER!!!!!!!!!!!” Anna: LETS GO HOME!!!!!!!! Jessie: I HATE EVERYBODY!!!!!!!!! Alexandria: F**K YOU!!!!!!!!!! Logan: SHUT YOUR MOTHERF**KING MOUTH!!!!!!!! Collin: I HATE YOU!!!!!!!! Becca: I DON’T LIKE IT!!!!!!! Spencer: YOU SMELL LIKE PEE!!!!!!!!!!! Oli: I HATE WEDDINGS!!!!!!!!!!! Michaela: OFF WITH YOUR HEAD!!!!!!! Lois: F**K OFF I HATE YOU JOSHUA!!!!!!!! Wanda: I HATE YOUR FRIENDS!!!!!!!!!!!!! changes the music to Harry Potter Soundtrack Bonzo: ”We blocked those off the playlist!!!!!!!!!!” Bernice: “Helga Susanna Keaton!!!!!!!!!!!!!” changes the music back and deletes the Harry Potter Soundtrack changes the music to Last Friday Night by Missy Eillott changes the music to S&M by Rihanna changes the music to Fuck The Police by NWA changes the music to America Fuck Yeah by Trey Parker stabs Joshua in the stomach stabs Joshua in the face stabs Joshua in the neck stabs Joshua in the abdomen Jackson, and Joel stab Joshua in the arm stabs Joshua in both his left and right legs smashes Joshua’s pelvis, hemurus, femur, spine, tibia, and fibia force feeds Joshua alcohol force feeds Joshua drugs puts a cherry bomb in the cake and the wedding cake explodes Xandra: “Oh No!!!!!!!!!!!!!” Coraline: ”I Have A Spare Cake!!!!!!!!!!!!!” Wedding Aftermath Police Arrest Rowan and Alexandria starts playing Fuck The Police by NWA start covering ears The Children Are In Trouble cut to: Bernice: HELGA SUSANNA KEATON!!!! JOELLE SANDRA KEATON & POLLYANNA CLAUDIA KEATON!!!!!!!!! YOUR BEHAVIOR AT JOSHUA & XANDRA’S WEDDING WAS ABYSMAL!!!!!!!! BEHAVIOR MODIFCATION CAMP FOR ALL OF YOU NOW!!!!!!!!! LETS GO HOME NOW!!!!!!!! Jillian: ROWAN GARRET IKIN!!!!!! YOUR BEHAVIOR AT THE WEDDING WAS A DISASTER!!!!!!! WE ARE GOING HOME NOW!!!!!!!!!! Daniel: LOGAN MARCELLO NEWBURY!!!!!! YOU DO NOT RUIN THE WEDDING!!!!! GO HOME NOW!!!!! Frank: LOIS MARIE KIEJLICHES & WANDA DAPHNE KIEJLICHES!!!!!! YOUR BEHAVIOR AT THE WEDDING CEREMONY WAS UNACCEPTABLE!!!!! WE ARE LEAVING RIGHT NOW!!!!!!!!! At The Hospital The Parents Decide That The Kids Are Going To BMC Bernice’s Decision Bernice: I have Helga who is 8, Joelle who is 6, Polly who is 4 and Belle who is 2 years old, Belle is well behaved, Helga fails school because she didn’t do her homework, swears, listens to explicit songs, and she was expelled from 200 schools, Joelle swears, knocks things over, and also demands for candy & toys, Polly is the worst behaved, she bites, pulls someone else’s hair, swears, throws toys and runs across the house naked, it was just because they were unable to handle losing their father Jared in a beheading accident. Marc and Nina’s Decision Nina: “I have Buffy who is 9, Clove who is 7, Sage who is 5, and Wolf who is 4, Buffy is well behaved, Clove and Sage scream, pinch, bite, swear, and fight, Wolf is the worst behaved, he refuses to eat, throws tantrums, screams, kicks, swears, hits, throws things, and breaks things, Boarding The Bus To BMC Delia German: “Hello, children. Tell me your names?” The Adults Get Calls Bernice’s Call Delia German: “Your daugthers are machines of demons!!!!! Pick them up now!!!!!!!” Bernice: "But it was the perfect place for their behaviour." Delia German: “They blew up the facility, ran across the halls naked, peed on the statues & shouted bad words!!!!!!!!!” Jillian’s Call Delia German: Your son Rowan is a demon!!!! Pick him up now!!!!!! Delia German: He blew up the facility!!!!!! Willow’s Call Delia German: Your daugther is worse than Orla Birou Delia German: She set fire to the school and shouted very bad words John & Jennifer‘s Call Delia German: Mr Burb!!!!! Your son Jay set fire to the school and was able to shout profanity Marc & Nina’s Call Delia German: Your children blew the school up to shout profanity Nicole & Paul’s Call Orla & James Call Delia German: Way worse than Orla Birou!!!!!! She blew it up, She even stabbed an officer and shouted bad words as well Lyndsey‘s Call Delia German: She set the school on fire with the ability to shout bad words Daniel & Lexi’s Call Delia German: Your children are monsters!!!!! Pick them up now!!!!!! Delia German: They set the school on fire, shouted bad words, harassed a little girl, stabbed an officer, punched an officer, duct taped a boys mouth and peed on the statues!!!!! Paula & Michael’s Call Delia German: Your son is out of control and you have to pick him up!!!!! Michael: “I do not get it, It was gonna improve his behaviour.” Delia German: He set fire to the building, shouted bad words & peed on the statues The Adults Get Tough Bernice gets tough with the girls Bernice: “Military School For You.” Rowan gets childed Christine gets in trouble John and Jennifer are angry with Jay Clove, Sage, and Wolf get in serious trouble Orla and James get furious Daniel and Lexi’s anger rises Paula and Michael’s other choices Category:Wedding Transcripts Category:Transcripts Category:Unfinished Transcripts Category:Behavior Modification Camp Transcripts Category:Joshua and Friends Transcripts Category:Bone Break Transcripts Category:Laceration Transcripts Category:Hospital Transcripts Category:Arrest Transcripts Category:Attempted Murder Transcripts Category:Controversial Transcripts